Sammy Mourad
Sammy Mourad is an Ekaterina/Lucian Egyptian scientist who works at Columbia University in New York City. He last appears in Mission Atomic and does not make an appearance in Outbreak. Appearances Trust No One Sammy is only mentioned by Dan Cahill, though not by name. He was the one brewing The Master Serum for Dan. Nowhere to Run Sammy makes his first physical appearance at Columbia University. He explains how he tempered with the serum to make it less toxic. He says that a man claiming to be Fiske Cahill had visited him during October to ask him about the serum. Sammy gives "Fiske" the serum recipe to be put in Madrigal archives, however "Fiske" was actually J. Rutherford Pierce in disguise. It soon dawns on him that he had made a huge mistake with the whole serum experiment. He is later proven to be taken hostage by Founders Media to help recreate The Master Serum without any defects. Breakaway Nellie goes to Trilon Laboratories, Delaware under the alter identity of Mrs. Nadine Gormez, as an undergrad from Harvard to try to help Sammy Mourad, who was kidnapped by Peirce to improve The Master Serum. Countdown In Trilon Laboratories in Delaware, Nellie Gomez, acting as Nadine Gormey, makes contact with Sammy Mourad, who is being held in the building to improve The Master Serum for Pierce. Flashpoint Mission Titanic Sammy first appears with Nellie in Mexico, looking for Fiske Cahill. They video conference Aunt Beatrice, then Sammy and Nellie catch a flight to Singapore, for they discovered that The Outcast has been recruiting from there until recently. He is also worried, for his parents have not contacted him. Sammy and Nellie stay with his godparents, the Chens. Soon, they go meet Sinead Starling, who is calling herself Bee Arnold. On their return, Aleksander Spasky attacks them with his steel spear. When they arrive back to Chen's house, Mabel, the daughter tells them that her parents might be in league with the Outcast. At 3 A.M., Sammy and Nellie go into Chen's computer and find out that the emails were forwarded from Patricia Oh. They hear footsteps, so they go into the next room. Nellie sent a text message that said: "If we disappear ask Mabel". Mission Hindenburg Sammy and Nellie head to Russia on Amy's orders. They break into the Lucian stronghold in the Kremlin, where they search for KGB connections to Lucians and the Outcast. After finding a file on Nathaniel Hartford, Alek Sparky attempts to kill them with an acid bomb. Nellie and Sammy escape, but the stronghold is destroyed. They then go to Lefortovo, where Vladimir Spassky, Irina and Alek's old father, is being held in the prison hospital. Vladimir Spasky tells them a story about Nathaniel Hartford, but it isn't clear what is said. The book ends with Nellie telling the others, 'Your grandfather is alive. And he's got a very good reason to get revenge.' Mission Atomic The group decides to split up to fight the Outcast. Dan, Sammy, and Nellie head to the Black Forest in Germany to check out one of the Outcast's former labs and uncover more about the Outcast's past. Category:Ekaterina characters Category:Doublecross Category:Males